Au—Si eutectic alloys, solder and silver paste are known in the prior art as bonding materials for bonding of ICs or LSIs with lead frames. Adhesive films employing specific polyimide resins, and die bonding adhesive films comprising conductive fillers or inorganic fillers added to polyimide resins have already been proposed (see Patent documents 1-3).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 07-228697    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 06-145639    [Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 06-264035